The purpose of this study is to assess the efficacy and safety of implantable insulin infusion pumps in the treatment of Type I diabetes mellitus. Additional studies include the effect of intraperitoneal insulin on lipoprotein composition and function, and the mechanism responsible for reduced risk of severe hypoglycemia with implantable insulin pump therapy.